


The Absent Mugwump

by Illustrative



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illustrative/pseuds/Illustrative
Summary: Dumbledore went missing soon after the end of the first war, and no one knows where he left Harry. Alternate Universe. Adventure/Friendship Harry/Ron/Hermione. Fully illustrated comic. WIP.





	




End file.
